Letting My Secrets Show
by SopranoQueen93
Summary: StevexOC. The Avengers return from a tough mission and decide to hit up the nightlife to relax and have a bit of fun. Captain America gets asked to dance by the beautiful newcomer to the team, whom he's been crushing on lately. Harmless enough, right? Of course not! Rated M for a reason: Some language and smut to come!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello all! This is a story that I've been tossing around for a while now, since seeing A:AOU a couple months ago. It is set post A:AOU. I tried to write everyone, especially Cap, as authentically as I could while still maintaining the story I wanted to write. I hope you like it! Please, please, please comment your thoughts and review! Thanks! -SQ93

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's "The Avengers", Marvel's "The Avengers: Age of Ultron", or any music referenced in this fic. All recordings belong to their individual artists and record labels.

* * *

Earth's Mightiest Heroes are some of the most agile, powerful, and strongest crime fighting group of superhumans, assassins, super soldier, and demigod ever assembled. And the immediate team had grown quite a bit since it's inception. With the addition of twins Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, known as Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch, as well as Corinne Whitacre, the Fortress. She could protrude a relatively impenetrable, though temporary, energy shield a great distance away from herself that protected the squad when they initially advanced on an enemy and had remarkable hand-to-hand combat skills. After a tough mission in Germany and surrounding Austria to squash some Hydra uprisings that had occurred, The Avengers returned to the Tower a bit drained. "I'm going to need a shot of vodka. Or three." said Natasha. "Right behind you, Tasha." answered Bruce, and the rest of crew agreed that a drink would be just the thing to help them unwind.

Clint assumed the role of bartender for everyone, pouring up vodka and whatever else would suit their fancy. The tension of the mission mellowed and everyone drifted to the front room to take a seat. After a good flow of alcohol started, the boys got a second wind of energy. Tony and Clint were tossing around an idea to go out to a club for a little while to blow off some steam. "I'm game," said Tasha. "Why does this seem like another really bad idea?" sighed Bruce, taking the arm not wrapped around Nat to rub his eyes. Tony perked up, "Because, O Green One, you are a punk." Bruce gave him the patented "Whatever, you're an idiot, Tony" look and took another swig of his vodka cranberry. As he swallowed, he mulled it over and finally said, "Well, there are worse things you could come up with. I'm in too." With his trademark smile, Tony beamed at how the night was shaping up. "Perfect!" he clapped, "C'mon Point Break, you have GOT to come." Thor quirked an eyebrow in his direction before replying,"Alright, I'll participate in this celebratory outing. Any time Hydra is defeated and the Infinity Stones are kept out of their hands is a good day."

"Yes!" he exclaimed. Let's keep this party rollin'! Twins, how 'bout it?" Tony asked the younger members of the team, both in age and rank. "I think Wanda and I will stay behind and rest. You all go ahead and have fun." Pietro answered. "Yes, we will be fine here." Wanda halfheartedly pitched in, but she seemed to be in her own world. "Alright, suit yourselves!" said Tony. The absolute newest member of the team remained quiet and tried to stifle a blush from creeping up her neck. "Oh, Corinne, do NOT even think you can sneak out of this. You are definitely going. Because I say so. So there." Tony stated amusedly. Corinne shook her head and smiled at this affectionately required choice of her plans for the evening.

"So, that leaves… Oh yes! The Capsicle himself! Oh, you've gotta come!" he teased. Steve looked uneasily down at his beer about the thought of a nightclub environment, and almost fixed his lips to decline as well, but then he thought that maybe it would not be such a bad thing after all. He knew that nothing was wrong with some good fun with friends, the people he fought alongside everyday. Plus, he knew he would not hear the end of this from Tony calling him a "wet blanket" if he said no again. A thought crossed his consciousness, "If Corinne's going to be there, why shouldn't you give it a shot? What's the worst that could come of it?" Steve blew out the air he was holding and said, "Sure. Why not?" Corinne's breath caught in her chest and her adrenaline was already working overtime. She internally rejoiced that the Captain was tagging along tonight. Corinne hoped she'd been as good as she assumed she was at not revealing how sexy she thought he was. His stature, personality, and dazzling smile made it difficult for her to focus on the objective at hand sometimes. Especially when he was in "I'll handle everything, I'm in control" mode, or in her immediate vicinity during training sessions wearing his tight white military issued t-shirt and those grey sweats he liked to spar in.

Tony was momentarily stunned and the others were pleased that Steve made the choice to join in. "Well folks, it looks like we're heading out on the town! Go shower and suit up. The night awaits!" he instructed, and everyone went their separate ways to get ready. Clint and Thor were the first guys downstairs, all of them wearing similar outfits: jeans and a button down, though the Hawk wore a leather jacket, while Thor donned his crimson blazer with collar popped. Tony followed, throwing a black tuxedo vest and aviator sunglasses into the mix. Cap came down in a navy button down with dark washed jeans. Rounding out the posse was Bruce, Nat, and Corinne. Bruce came down the stairs in a blazer, light blue button down, and jeans, while Nat slinked by his side in a fitted royal blue body con dress that set off her vibrant red hair and sparkling forest green eyes. This garnered a low whistle from Clint, but he thought he could see the faintest glimmer of another kind of green in the corner of Bruce's eye, so he turned around and cleared his throat. Corinne descended the stairs, looking stunning in a deep purple dress that hugged her voluptuous curves with gold heels that accentuated her bronze skin. It was Tasha and Tony's turn to whistle and Clint smirked at the newcomer in approval. Steve attempted not to completely gawk at her, but he had never seen his rookie teammate look like _that_ before. "Wow Corinne. You clean up very nicely, I must say." he remarked. She looked up at him with a smile and replied,"Well, thank you, Cap'n. You don't look too shabby yourself." Steve ducked his head slightly in thanks and winked.

"Gents, look at our ladies! Aren't they something? Okay then, Everyone accounted for?" Tony asked. "Gang's all here. Shall we?" Tasha replied, taking Bruce by the hand and in turn leading everyone towards the door. When they got to the club, it was around 10:30pm, and people were just starting to pack the place. Tony waltzed up to the door, smiled and shook hands with the person there. Seconds later, the group was headed inside the three story club. The music was ten times as loud when they stepped inside the building. A track with a thumping beat was booming from the speakers.

"Let's find our table!" Tony yelled over the sound system. They snaked their way along until they reached a table, stocked with a wide array of beer and liquor, which was yet another favor Tony's former playboy ways got them. Bruce leaned into Nat and stage whispered,"Of course he would. This is so him!" Tasha laughed and playfully hit him in the abdomen. The song switched to a dance mix of Tears for Fears' "Everybody Wants to Rule the World" and Tasha lit up immediately. "I love this song! You up for a dance, Big Guy?" Tasha asked Bruce. He sighed with a shy smile and got up to follow her, and she yanked Thor up as well, in mid-swallow of his special Asgardian potion.

A while later, Bruce and Tony were enthralled in a science and engineering conversation as was their inevitable ritual when they went anywhere. Tasha had Thor on the floor once again, after hearing another couple songs she liked. Clint had tagged in for Thor a short time back and was hydrating himself with a beer at the table. Steve had obliged Nat once for a dance, but just sat at the table since then, occasionally throwing into a conversation. Clint leaned over jokingly and said, "What's the matter, Cap'n? You don't see anyone you like on the dance floor?" "Oh, the women in here are certainly beautiful. My head's still in Germany, I suppose." Steve replied honestly. Clint shrugged and sipped his beer. Steve paused his battle replay to risk a glance in Corinne's direction. He knew he found her extremely attractive, but felt very awkward when it came to doing anything about it, in an attempt to stay professional in his role as team leader. Although, there were a few times that the Captain would give her more than a few once-overs when she slipped into her uniform, fairly similar to the Widow's, highlighting her lush frame. Once, he even had to excuse himself from observing a training when she was sparring with Clint to "take care of some things." He took a long sip from his scotch, which Tony recommended. Tasha and Thor had come back to sit down while the flow slowed up on the floor.

Steve felt eyes on him from across the table. He spotted Corinne smiling at him, searching his face for something. She bit her lip and laughed slightly when she realized he saw her. She rarely wore her hair out of the training updo she put it in, but tonight she had flowing, curly hair that uncoiled in places, due to the heat of the room. Her hazel eyes again focused on the Captain. One of her favorite songs was on, so she figured that she had to seize the moment now with the undeniably handsome soldier before she lost her nerve. "Mind if I borrow Cap for a little bit?" Corinne asked the others. "Of course not, sweetheart. He's all yours." Tasha answered, while Tony and the rest nodded in eager agreement. Corinne rose and walked up to Steve's side. To their shock, and probably his too, Cap got up and did not protest. "This, I've gotta see." Tony said as they left and grinned wickedly. Sitting up, Clint said,"Finally! Now hopefully they can stop being weird around each other." Thor rumbled a hearty laugh and replied,"Yes, the Captain should stop attempting to conceal his attraction for the woman!"

Corinne took Steve's hand to lead him out on the floor. She wound them a little ways into the crowd, then took his hands and put them on her waist. As she connected her arms around his neck and began to sway, Steve found his blood pressure rising. He attempted to keep a safe distance from her swiveling hips, but Corinne gradually closed the gap between them. He soon caught the rhythm of the song and started keeping up with her time. Steve's heart rate soared, and he tried to remain the perfect gentleman, but he had to admit, she was drop dead gorgeous and turning him on more by the second.

Corinne couldn't believe she was doing this: dancing, a bit suggestively mind you, with her team leader. Although, she was enjoying reading Steve's body language. He was always striving to be courteous with her. However, tonight, Corinne came to the decision that she did not want him to be completely polite. She turned around, draped her arm around Steve's neck, and grinded against his chiseled frame. Corinne's eyes closed and her head fell back onto Steve's chest, exposing her neck and her cleavage. The Captain set his jaw to contain himself despite what the woman in front of him was doing, but it was not really helping the stream of thoughts he was having. As the song transformed into Tinashe's "Let You Love Me," she continued grinding and writhing on the Captain's muscular body, and Steve noticed that his jeans were much tighter than when he first put them on. He felt a little embarrassed, and as much as he knew he should, he did not detach himself from Corinne's body. A small moan slipped from her lips, as she let her senses take over from her mind. The smell of Steve's cologne, the hardness of his strong body, and the motion of them dancing together had somewhat overwhelmed her.

They both heard the lyrics of the song with pristine clarity: "And so I'm certain it's the only way to go, It's time for me to set free all my secrets, let 'em show. And let me take you home and show 'em to you nice and slow…"

She slid her way down and back up Steve's body, granting renewed friction to the growing erection he had. Steve's hands were welded to Corinne's hips, and she had fisted one hand into his blonde locks and one on top of his right hand. She felt every inch of how Steve was reacting to their movements, which made her own arousal quiver in her stomach and lower. The song faded out and the DJ announced that he was starting the final set in 10 minutes. Corinne turned slowly to face the tall, extraordinarily well-built senior member of her team, her eyes hooded with desire and want. She was surprised to see the same desire mirrored in Steve's blue eyes, mixed with the tentativeness of his professional nature, which was fighting a losing battle right about now. They both were breathing heavily from the body heat in the packed club. "Maybe it's time we head back to the Tower. It's getting late. We have a full day of debriefing and training tomorrow." Steve finally spoke. "Yeah, you're right, we should be getting back." Corinne said. He gestured for her to lead the way back to the table to round up the others, and Corinne took full advantage of this, swaying her body with every step. She thought sure she heard a low growl escape from his throat.

"So, did you kids have fun?" Tony ribbed with a wide grin. "Sure looked like it from this angle!" Clint smiled and chimed in, and the table erupted in laughter. "I certainly wasn't expecting that to come out of you, rookie!" he added in jest. "Ah, c'mon guys, give them a break. They both deserved to dance and shake off some tension, right? It was just fun." Tasha said, raising her eyebrow in a knowing way. " Uh huh, sure. Nothing wrong with fun, right Captain Spangle?" Steve glared at Tony and flexed his jaw once. Tony chuckled and said, "Okay, time to peace out of this joint." They all piled in to the SUV and made the short commute back to the Tower. Steve helped Tasha and Corinne into the truck before getting in to the driver's seat. In process of climbing in, Corinne's dress bunched its way up around her upper thighs. Steve noticed this and swallowed hard. He drove with the window slightly down to catch some air and presence of mind.

Steve parked the SUV in their massive garage. Everyone exited the vehicle and loaded the elevator to ride to the top floor of Avengers Tower. They all gave their goodnights to each other, before heading to their rooms. They decided that it was a good experience had by all and they should go out again soon when they had some free time, and the Twins would come too. Steve, always the gentleman, walked Corinne to her room. He followed her up the stairs, down the hallway towards their respective quarters. When they reached Corinne's door, she opened it, then turned to him and said shyly,"This was a great night. Thanks for dancing with me. I really enjoyed it." Steve smiled brightly and answered, "Absolutely, any time. It was a real pleasure."

They both became acutely aware of how close they were to each other. Corinne dropped her eyes below his belt and seductively trailed them up his body to meet the Captain's. Steve finally lost the last of his wavering control and bent down to capture Corinne's full lips with his own. He started sweetly at first, planting lingering kisses on her lips. She opened her mouth slightly, deepening the moment by sliding her tongue along his lower lip and nibbling just a little. She reached up on her toes to kiss up his defined jawline to underneath his ear and slightly sucked there. Meanwhile, his arms were wrapped around her lower back, dangerously hovering over her curvaceous bottom. Without breaking their contact, she pushed his forearms down, letting his hands drop to where she wanted them. Steve cautiously explored her backside, rubbing and squeezing, and Corinne moaned into his mouth. Steve decided enough was enough. He swept Corinne up and carried her inside, kicking the door closed behind him.

* * *

Oh, boy... There is plenty more where that came from! Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! Please comment and review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello again! I decided to prolong the fun with a little flashback that was referenced in the first chapter. This was a lot of fun to write, honestly! Please review and let me know what you all think! I love hearing feedback from you. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy :) -SQ93

Disclaimer: I do not own MARVEL, Marvel's "The Avengers", or "Marvel's The Avengers: Age of Ultron."

* * *

-One month earlier-

The sun was just behind the horizon when Steve's alarm went off. Of course, it was just a backup. Being a super soldier, his internal clock knew just what time it was. His eyes fluttered open and he ran a hand across his face before looking around his room, which was draped in a light blue hue. Steve's eyes then landed on the tent that was currently being pitched by himself under the sheets. He knew exactly what, or rather who, had elicited this salute. Steve couldn't get his newest teammate out of his head, or the raunchy dreams he'd been having about her for several nights now. He sighed heavily. Cap hadn't told a soul about it, for fear of extreme embarrassment on his part and inability to keep anything secret on theirs. He could hear it now. 'Captain America, our supposed leader, getting all hot and bothered for his fellow Avenger, who he currently did not know on a very personal level and who was finally getting used to being on the team!' Although, he wouldn't mind getting her hot under the collar... "Damn it, Steve! Get it together!" he chastised himself. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and got up, padding barefoot over the slate floors to his bathroom. He washed his face and brushed his teeth before heading down to the gym. Steve changed from his pajama pants to a pair of black sweatpants and a grey compression T-shirt with the Avengers logo. Since it was still very early, he figured no one would be awake to see him in his predicament, and he could work it out before they began to stir.

Steve started on the treadmill first, setting a jogging pace to get warmed up. He then increased the speed to suit his full stride. Tony had installed an extra few gears to accommodate Steve's maximum running gait. After 45 minutes, Steve slowed up for a cool down and stopped the machine. At this point, he was damp with sweat and still stiff with need. He growled with frustration at this because his morning runs usually always did the trick. Steve went over to the sparring area, wrapped his hands, and set up a fresh punching bag from the set lined up against the wall for him. He jabbed at the bag, landing powerful blows on the object at his mercy. He went through three bags before also giving the speed bag a piece of his mind. Steve rested his hands on his hips to catch his breath, satisfied both at the workout and at the relaxation below his waist. "Good morning, Captain. How was your workout?" a familiar voice trilled out as the gym door opened. "Oh boy... You better not muck this up!" Steve thought internally.

"Oh, ah, good morning, Corinne. It was great, thanks." he replied. "That's good! You up for a little hand-to-hand training with me?" It was fun for Corinne to test out new tricks she picked up from Tasha with Steve. "You bet. Let me just get a swig of water and we'll go at it," he said, instantly realizing the unique choice of words. She giggled, not missing a beat, and walked over to the sparring mats. "Nice move there, Cap." he internally scoffed. Steve unwrapped his hands and walked over to where Corinne was stretching on the mats. She was turned away from him, facing the wall. Steve's eyes locked on her round behind, accented by the black yoga pants she wore when she sparred. He took a deep breath to steady himself and said, "Ready?" "Definitely," she answered and slowly rolled her spine upright.

They circled around each other, bouncing lightly on their toes to anticipate any movement. Corinne pinned Steve the first two times, but he regained the lead and restrained her the next two times. "You've learned a lot in the field," he remarked with a grin, as he prepared for her next move. "All thanks to you," she smiled, still bouncing. "Come on, you were amazing when you got here." Steve complimented. "Well, thanks! But I didn't have much practical training at all, just scenarios before I started with you." Corinne said, and hurled her leg at the Captain. Steve caught it, but Corinne twisted to bring her other leg up as leverage against his hold to wrap her thighs around his head like Tasha taught her. However, as she launched her body, Steve grabbed her waist down to pin her beneath him. Corinne let out a gasp as she made contact with the mat. "Gotcha." Steve said, as he looked down and winked at her. Corinne laughed and replied, "Oh, don't even! I almost had you!" They both laughed in agreement when Steve noticed his body was nestled between her legs, slightly pressing her knees apart with his weight. Her skin glistening with sweat, face tinged with color, and chest heaving to even her breathing was all too familiar to him.

"Well, _that's_ a new one..." Clint smirked, sauntering towards the two Avengers. Steve quickly jumped up and extended a hand to help Corinne up as well. "Steve was just showing me that I need to hone my skills a bit more. Right, Cap?" she said. Steve chuckled nervously. "Oh no, your skills are excellent. I'm gonna go get cleaned up, but I'll catch up with you guys at breakfast, okay?" Steve said and rounded for the door. "Alright then," Clint said. "Hey, want to spar with me?" Steve heard him ask Corinne, who answered affirmatively as the door closed behind him. There was no getting around it this time, the tent in his sweatpants reappeared in full force.

He bypassed the elevator and bolted up the stairs, desperately seeking the privacy of his own room. As soon as his door was locked safely behind him, Steve made his way to his bed and laid on his back. Humming with need, Steve briefly stroked himself on top of his sweatpants and underwear before shrugging them off and grasping his stiffness. He ran his thumb over the moistened tip of his shaft, moaning at the touch. Steve's hand began the circuit up and down his erection and he leaned his head back onto the duvet. He reached down and cupped the rest of himself, squeezing and massaging which sent delightful feelings coursing throughout his body. A fresh sheen of sweat dewed on his forehead, and his hips bucked up to meet his hand. "Corinne..." he muttered, imagining her warm, tight body around him instead of his own touch. Steve's orgasm began to well up inside him. He quickened his speed, eyes screwed shut, and fisted his other hand into the sheets. Steve let out a guttural grunt as he reached his climax, spilling hotly onto the bed. As he came down from his peak, he wondered how Corinne would react to seeing him this way because of her. For all he knew, she thought of him as a teammate and nothing more. Steve sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that morning. With his body no longer begging for release and needing a good rinse, he started towards the bathroom to shower before breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay all, so here's the chapter you've been waiting for! Warning: Rated M for language and (obviously) intimate encounters! This was also a ton of fun to write, although this was only my second attempt at intimate writing. Thank you for all the favorites, follows, and reviews. Please continue to let me know what you think and what you want to see next in this story. Thanks again! -SQ93

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's "The Avengers," Marvel's "The Avengers: Age of Ultron," or any music referenced in this work.

* * *

-Present Day-

Backing her up against the wall, he moved along her jaw to her neck, leaving hot kisses in his wake and sucked down to the right spot. Corinne had wrapped her legs in a steel grip around his waist, trying to find connection with the bulge in his jeans. Her hands were furiously unbuttoning the navy shirt containing the massively ripped body of the Captain. Supporting her with one arm, Steve helped take the purple dress off of her with the other. Corinne wore a low-cut black bra adorned with lace, which she unclasped and let fall to the floor amid the rest of the discarded clothing. He guided them to the bed and laid her down. Kissing her deeply, his hands rubbed up and down her thighs. She rocked her hips up to catch any movements she could, while she roamed Steve's broad shoulders with her hands.

He traveled down to her exposed breasts, taking each one into his warm mouth and swirling her nipples with his tongue. While one breast had his mouth, the other was being kneaded and rubbed incessantly by his rugged hands. She tangled her hands in his locks, hardly able to process the immense pleasure Steve was giving her. Corinne absentmindedly wondered how he restrained all of this under his composed exterior. Steve's eyes flashed up to Corinne and they were completely glazed cobalt with lust. "You have been driving me crazy all damn night," he growled. "Now," he purred sexily, "it's my turn to do a little teasing." Their lips met once again, and Steve rubbed her through the fabric of her lace panties that matched her bra. Corinne moaned into Steve's mouth, but he did not let her escape his lips. He slid his hand inside and slowly circled her throbbing nub with his thumb. "Mmm, Steve... Please!" she begged, gasping for air. "Please what, Corinne?" he asked devilishly. "More! I need you inside!" she shrieked in response. He smiled against her neck and said in a deepened voice, "Yes, ma'am." He brought her panties down her shaking legs and pumped two fingers in and out of her dripping core. Corinne screamed out and met his ministrations with her hips. Steve then ducked his head down and kissed down her stomach to her inner thighs. Putting her legs over his shoulders, he moved his lips to her center where he delicately swirled his tongue on her nub. Corinne squirmed in bliss, again taking his hair into her hands. Steve's tongue found its way between her folds and began to explore, prodding into her with sweeping strokes.

"Fuck!" she breathed, her orgasm cascading over her. Seeing all of her beautiful body on the bed, trembling and anticipating him, Steve profoundly appreciated the view spread before him. As he shed his remaining clothing, his long, thick shaft sprang from its confines. Corinne's eyes widened and she gasped when she saw just how well endowed the Captain was. She sat up on the edge of the bed and licked the tip of his throbbing erection. Steve sighed, marveling at the incredible sensation. Corinne took him into her mouth and sucked on his girth, while massaging the rest of him underneath. "Son of a _bitch_ …" he uttered through clenched teeth, threading his hands in her curls. He finally caught her by the shoulders and removed himself slowly from her mouth. He climbed on top of her and braced himself with his forearms on either side of Corinne's waiting body. Steve looked at her while positioning himself at her entrance, the gentleman surfacing one more time. Corinne murmured, her body thrumming, "Please, Steve. Yes... Please…"

That was all it took, and he pushed into Corinne's hot core. Her body arched, then stilled for just a moment to accommodate Steve's length. "Damn it, you're so tight, Corinne." Steve remarked and began to move carefully at first. Corinne bit down into Steve's shoulder at his first few strokes. As her body adapted to him, he began to move more earnestly, setting a rhythmic pace. "Steve! Yes! Ahhh…" she called out, clutching his back and scratching wildly. He turned his head to find her lips and enveloped them in a kiss. Steve filled her completely with each stroke, and Corinne took him fully with her inner muscles.

He changed positions, so that Corinne was straddling him. "Captain," she rasped, as she bounced up and down on Steve's hardness. The sound of his formal title falling from her lips while she was in the throes of passion elicited a carnal growl from the back of his throat. Steve watched her riding him, hitting that certain spot as he sheathed inside of her. Corinne braced herself on his smooth chest. He reached down and played with her nub, bringing her closer and closer to the edge of release. "So close…" she trailed off with ragged breaths. To prolong his endurance, he rolled Corinne onto her back and slowed his pace. "Steve, don't stop," Corinne whimpered, as she raked her hands up and down Steve's muscled back. He didn't relent his torture on her clit, and took a breast in his mouth for good measure. "Yes… Steve… I'm so close.." she said, hanging on to her last bit of control. "Cum for me, Corinne." he said in a voice saturated with sex. Steve held her thighs up high, tightly against his waist, and began thrusting deep and hard. He found her lips and passionately kissed her. This overloaded her senses, and she yelled Steve's name and anything else she could think of when she shattered around him. "Mmm, Corinne…" he said, rapidly approaching his peak. Steve kept stroking and rode out her orgasm, while the clenching of her body around him made him come undone. "Shit..." he gasped. Steve let out his breath with a few groans, finding his completion within her.

They stayed connected for a long while, with Steve resting his head on her collarbone. He took his weight off her after a while and held Corinne in one arm, while supporting his head with the other. "Captain, how did you learn how to do... _that_?" Corinne asked playfully, curling into Steve's left side. "I guess the things I picked up haven't changed much since my day." Steve winked. "Plus, poker nights with Tony and the rest of the guys gets pretty interesting to say the least." He shook his head and they laughed.

Steve caressed her back softly, leisurely drawing shapes with his fingers. After a while, they both were engaged in their own thoughts. Steve figured that they would try to continue being teammates in the morning and resolved to deal with it when the sun came up. Corinne eventually reached the same conclusion and saw agreement in his eyes when he smiled at her. They fell asleep in each other's arms and let what was waiting in the morning drift to the back of their consciousness.


End file.
